Teenlock
by Bannanapie27
Summary: Its basically " a study in pink" but changed and adapted to suit a teenage Sherlock. I do not own any of these characters, apart from Mrs O'Leary. If this thing really starts to hit off, i could do more cases like hounds of Baskerville or A scandel in Bulgravia! PUT ON HOLD BECAUSE I DON'T THINK ITS WORKING OUT! 2 MONTHS BEFORE TAKEN OFF UNLESS I'M TOLD NOT TOO...
1. Chapter 1

John wandered his way into the classroom of 8S.

There was only one seat left at the back of the uninviting science lab next to a boy who looked about Johns age, the boy however was completely different in other features. Whilst John is short and stumpy with sandy yellow hair , The other boy was tall and lean with dark curls for his hair.

As John sat down,he put his phone down on the table and introduced himself. "Umm, Hi, i'm Jo..."

"I know who you are" replied the boy, his cold blue eyes staring deep into his mind " I know your father is in the army as a doctor and you clearly want to be like him when your older, I know that you have an older brother named Harry, I know hes an alcoholic and i know that you have covered for his absent various times by the way your face twitches when i say his name. I know that you also have trust issues, and that you don't make friends as easily as others"

John was speechless, no-one he knew could do that. "Do you want me to continue John Watson? I know a lot more..." questioned the boy. "No thank you" John replied. How does he do that? How did he deduce me?

" I suppose you are wondering how I deduced you", There he did it again!

"Yes i am, How the bloody hell do you do that?" He was uneasy now , this kid was like no other he had met. " Its quite simple really" The dark haired boy began.

" I know that your father is in the army from the fact that your eyes haven't wondered from my stare and that you have army badges all over your bag, and i know he was a doctor as one of the badges says '_Army Doctor _' "

"What about Harry?" asked John, feeling curious.

" Ah yes, Harry, Well the phone in your hand has an engraving on the back saying '_Harry Watson- From Clara xxx' _

"What about the engraving?"

"Harry Watson - clearly a family member who's given you his old phone. Not your father - this is a young man's gadget. Could be a cousin, but unlikely you've got an extended family, certainly not one you're close to, so brother it is. Now, Clara - who's Clara? Three kisses says romantic attachment. Expensive phone says wife, not girlfriend. Must've given it to him recently - this model's only six months old. Marriage in trouble, then - six months on, and already he's giving it away? If she'd left him, he would've kept it. People do, sentiment. But no, he wanted rid of it - he left her. He gave the phone to you, that says he wants you to stay in touch. You've got problems with him. Maybe you liked his wife, maybe you don't like his drinking."

John was pink at the cheeks, he had liked Clara. She was sweet sensitive but annoyingly happy. John forgot these thoughts and went back to the conversation "How could you possibly know about the drinking?" He inquired.

"Shot in the dark. Good one, though. Power connection - tiny little scuff marks around the edge. Every night he goes to plug it in and charge but his hands are shaky. You never see those marks on a sober man's phone, never see a drunk's without them. There you go, Did i miss anything?"

" Well, yes Harry and Clara split up and are getting a divorce, and yes Harry is a drinker But Harry's not my brother"

" Oh?" Said the boy sounding dissapointed.

" Harry's my sister, Harry is short for Harriet"

The pupils in the other boys eyes grew " Sister, there's always something..."

John started to enjoy this boys presence, he made him think and kept him entertained.

" That was amazing, the way you figured that stuff out". The other boy looked confused.

" You think so?

_"_Of course it was. It was extraordinary. It was quite extraordinary."

" That's not what people normally say" The boy still contained the look of confusion.

" What do people normally say?"

"Piss off"

They laughed at this, well John laughed,the boy smirked and his eyes looked happy for a moment before settling back to their cold gaze.

"SILENCE!" The form tutor shouted from the front,The two young lads looked up at a red faced adult. " I will NOT tolerate this behavior in MY room!"

"I think that's what you also might have said when you caught Mrs Leon from the English department in your bed with your husband"

The room stiffed a few giggles from this remark, causing the teacher to go even redder than before.

"SHERLOCK! _", 'So that's his name'_ thought John

" Yes Mrs O'Leary?" Sherlock said acting like he didn't even notice he had just crossed the tolerance line of his teacher.

_" _My room, Break time, Do NOT be late"

"I don't think that's the best way to get back at Mrs Leon, Do you?"

Mrs O'Leary was astounded at the ignorance of this child, who did he think he was? acting the way he did towards her. She gave up on trying to teach him a lesson herself. "You shall see the Head Master at Lunch, he will want some words from you."

"Good, Maybe i can tell _him_ to stop hiring such sluts" At this point the bell went for end of registration.

_(Walking to class)_

__"I can't believe you did that , How did you know anyway?" John questioned Sherlock once out of the science labs.

"I had my hunches..." Smirked Sherlock. Just then several big kids came thumping down the hall, all holding what looked like wet toilet paper.

"Well, well, well, I f it isn't our dear old buddy Sherlock.." said the first big kid, his fist tightening around the wet paper in his over sized hands.

"Hello Bruce, Tell me, hows your father coping with the fact that his wife, your mother, just cheated on him with his best friend?" Sherlock stood his ground, his eyes and body showing no emotions at all.

"Ugh, you bloody worm, stop entering peoples minds, you PSYCHOPATH!"

"I'm not a psychopath i'm a highly functioning social path, Do your research." That's when the bully finally cracked. He threw the paper in Sherlock's eyes and then tackled him to the ground. John ran to help his new friend but was pulled away by a Older student.

" WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Yelled John as the elder student threw him into a closet and shut the door.

_"Shh, _I don't want him to know i'm here"

" Don't want who to know?"

" Sherlock Holmes"

(end of chapter 1)

I hoped you liked this! i worked quite hard on it and i hope i can write more on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not many people told me what they think of this but i LOVED writing it so here is the second chapter of Teenage Sherlock! :)**

John could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Who was this person? and what did he want from him?

"Who are you?"

"Humph, i'm surprised your friend hasn't told you about us. I'm..."

"Us?" Interrupted John. Just then a girl a few years older than John appeared from the shadows.

"Hello" she smirked obviously pleased with the shocked look on the boys face. " I'm Sally Donovan and this is my friend..."

"Bert Anderson" said Bert, holding his hand out for John to shake. John refused his hand. "_Why am i here?" _thought John, then repeated the question out loud.

" Why am I here?"

" To be saved from that psychopath"

"Hes not a psychopath!" Protested John, annoyed with this boys smugness.

"Oh? Made a friend have we?" Sally asked

" No exactly, we only just met"

" Well then have some advise" Sally said " Stay away from him, because when the day comes when he finally snaps, hes going to turn on you friend or not" With that the door opened and John, Sally and, Anderson walked into the light of the hall. John found Sherlock on the floor, surrounded by wet paper and blood." Sherlock?"John said as he tapped the body with his foot.

"Sherlock?!" John said louder this time, shaking the body with his hands.

" Are they all gone?" Whispered Sherlock his voice barley audible.

"Yes, They are all gone. You can get up now"

"Of course i'm going to get up, Its not like I want to stay on the floor"

John held out his hand to help Sherlock up. There was something about this boy, maybe it was his personality or something else that compelled John to stick with him. As they were walking to their next lesson Sherlock asked-

"Have you read about the Suicides in the papers?"

"Yes, aren't they t..."

"Terrific? My thoughts exactly"

" I was going to say Tragic, but I guess that would have been the wrong answer to three suicides"

At this point Sherlock's phone rang, and a name came up on the screen reading_ "Lestrade"_

_"_Four, there has been a fourth Suicide"

"What? How do you know?"questioned John

" Lestrade, hes calling me, hes from Scotland Yard"

"SCOTLAND YARD!? Why on this bloody earth would Scotland yard be calling you?"

" Lets just say i _helped_ them out with a few cases before"

" When you say helped, You mean Solved don't you?"

"Hm, You catch on fast don't you?" Sherlock grinned. With that he answered his phone.

"Where and whats different this time?"

"Some house, kids found her. Whats different is that this time they left a note"

Sherlock smiled, a genuine smile "Be right there" He clicked his phone off and headed for the schools entrance.

" Urm.. Sherlock?" Asked John "Where are you going?"

" Too a crime scene of course! See ya!"

John was amazed, how could he just walk of on the teachers like that? And worse still how could he just leave John all alone with no one as a friend? John was about to turn around when he saw the schools entrance doors open again. Sherlock's Head appeared.

" You've read a lot about death, since your fathers a doctor and all, Right?"

"Of course"

" Seen a lot of deaths in your life from an early age?"

"Yes,too many, my father used to take me with him to help out"

"Want to see some more?" Grinned Sherlock.

"Oh God YES" Grinned John back, as he followed his was too eager friend out of the school and down to the main road, towards Baker street

(**5 minutes later)**

" Wait here" said Sherlock as he walked up to the flat 221B and knocked on the door. A few moments later a lady in her mid 40's opened the door, and hugged Sherlock so hard that he couldn't breathe.

" Ugh, MRS HUDSON!" Sherlock said, gasping for air "Let go please!" Mrs Hudson finally let go, turning her attention to John.

" Hello dear, what brings you here?" She said smiling kindly.

" I've followed Sherlock, I'm here to help out"

Mrs Hudson's smile grew, finally her Sherlock had made a friend. Suddenly she stopped smiling and turned back to Sherlock.

"Urm, Sherlock dear?" She said nervously " Whats happened now?"

"Suicide" Said Sherlock, beaming "And this time there's a note!, Oh its Christmas Mrs Hudson, Christmas!". Mrs Hudson smiled and then asked "What do you need?"

"My Magnifying glass and my scarf"

"Okay, give me a moment dear" She replied and went up the stairs to get them. Sherlock turned to a confused looking John.

" What?" Questioned Sherlock

" How do you know her? Relative?"

"Oh no, I helped her husband out a few years ago with a death sentence in Florida"

" Wait a minute" John was shocked " You stopped her husband from being executed?"

"Not at all, I ensured it" Seconds later Mrs Hudson was back with Sherlock's items, Sherlock smiled happily.

"Look at you all happy over suicides" She said "Its not decent!"

" Oh who cares about decent,There's finally something going on in this world!" Sherlock quickly hugged Mrs Hudson, Before hailing a cab for him and John to get in.

"What are we doing?" John finally said as he got over the rush of excitement.

"We are going to a crime scene, Do you even listen?"

" Of course i listen, its just, Why are we doing it,were meant to be in school right now..."

"Not you too, Every time i leave school they say that to be when i come back. '_Mr Holmes, We do not leave this school without permission, I shall call your parents about this!. _Ugh, I hate them, complete idiots those teachers, I had to correct them 578 times last year."

John was laughing now " You know what?"

"What?"

"I can see why people say for you to piss off now!" Sherlock couldn't help but turn the corners of his mouth up at this sentence. Maybe John could be his friend after all. His first friend.

"Were here, Sherlock" said John looking at a building surrounded by police cars through the cabs window. Sherlock payed the cabby before opening his door and taking a look around outside. He could tell this was going to be a good case, maybe even better than seeing the surprised looks when he deduces someone.

As they approached the Police tape a girl appeared and stopped them. "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Detective inspector Lestrade"

"Why?"

" I was invited"

"You know what i think, don't you?"

"Always Sally" Sally

" Ah i know who you are, We spoke earlier didn't we John?" Sally Donovan looked down at John.

"Yes, But how did you get here? Your not old enough to work for Scotland Yard yet."

"No but my Mom is, she lets me guard the crime scenes"

"Okay" John said still unsure.

"Well this has been fun, but we must go now"

Sally sighed, annoyed, she lifted the police tape up before picking up her walkie-talkie and saying "**Letting the freak in. Over**." As Sherlock walked past he sniffed the air and then turned to Sally "Did you know you didn't make it home last night?" He said earning an embarrassed look from the grown girl.

Sherlock ducked under the police tape and John Followed. Before Sherlock had time to get to the front steps, A boy John recognized as Anderson blocked their path.

" Listen up Freak, i don't want this crime scene contaminated like the last, My dad thought it was all my fault"

"Oh i wouldn't dare, Tell me, Is your Girlfriend away for long?"

" Don't act so happy, someone obviously told you that" Anderson said coldly

" Your Deodorant told me that"

"My deodorant?"

"Its for men!" Sherlock said, a smile forming.

"Well of course its for men, I'm wearing it"

"So is Miss Donovan" Anderson glanced a look at Sally over his shoulder.

"Oh and i think it just vaporized, may i go in?" John was trying not to laugh

"Now look, what ever your trying to imply.."

"I'm not trying to imply anything, I'm sure Sally came around for a nice little chat and just _happened_ to stay over" Sherlock commented heading for the door before turning around and adding "And i assume she scrubbed your floors going by the state of her knees" John was grinning now, his new friend was always fun to hang around with.

**(End of Chapter 2) **

Please leave reviews otherwise im spending pointless time on this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock and John entered a large room, full of people who were talking about the suicide up the stairs. Whilst John was looking around, Sherlock walked over to a man who was staring at them.

"Lestrade, good to see you again"

"I wish i could say the same about you Sherlock, but somehow that seems impossible"

Sherlock grunts in response and began walking over to a table covered in suits and gloves. Lestrade picked up a suit and put it one before turning to John. "Put this on" He said, throwing a suit at John. John put the suit on, before turning to Sherlock. "Aren't you putting one on?" Sherlock and Lestrade looked weirdly at John, as if he had asked them to jump to the moon. John, suddenly embarrassed, went back to the fiddling with the zip on the front of the suit.

"Where are we?"

" Upstairs" Lestrade began, walking towards the stairs. "I can give you two minutes"

" Not as if I would need any longer" Sherlock said ignorantly.

"Were here" Lestrade said opening the door to reveal a body that was wearing an alarming shade of florescent pink. "Jennifer Wilson according to her credit cards, were running them now. Hasn't been her long, a couple of kids found her" Sherlock immediately walked straight up to the body, and began deducing. John however was not as keen as Sherlock and hovered in the doorway for a while. "Shut up" Sherlock said angrily

"I wasn't saying anything" Lestarde began

"You were thinking... Its annoying"

After a while, stomping could be heard coming from the stairs. A moment later Anderson appeared a smug look on his face.

"Shes German,Rache, German for revenge" He said, pointing to the scratch marks on the floor "she could be trying to tell us som..." His words were cut off as a door slammed into his face. " Yes, thank you for your input Anderson" Sherlock said searching something on his phone.

"So shes German?"

"Of course shes not German, but she is from out of town though, intending to stay in London for one night before returning home to Cardiff... So far so obvious"

"I'm sorry Obvious?" John interrupted

"What about the message?" Lestrade was cut off by Sherlock

" Watson, what do you think?"

"Of the message?"

"Of the body, Your a medical man" Lestrade cut in " No i've got a whole medical team I've attired."

"They won't work with me" Sherlock protested

" Look, i'm breaking every rule letting you in here"

"Yes because you need me"

"Its true i do... God help me" Lestrade sighed

"Watson?" John looked back at Lestrade to see if it was okay. "Oh do as he says help yourself" Lestrade walked out of the room, leaving the two teenagers alone with the body.

" Well?"

" What am i doing her?" John asked

" Helping me make a point"

"I'm meant to be in school"

"Yeah, well, this is more fun"

"Fun? Theres a woman lying dead" John said pointing to the dead woman in front.

" Perfectly sound analyse however i was hoping that you would go deeper." John finally gave in and began checking the body over. " Yep, Exfixiation probably, passed out chocked on her own vomit" Sherlock and Lestrade exchange looks " Can't smell any alcohol on her, could have been a ceasure.. possible drugs"

"You know what it was, You've read the papers" Sherlock said in a deep voice. "Well shes one of the suicides" Lestrade cut in "Sherlock 2 minutes i need everything you've got"

" Victim is in her late thirties, profesional person going by the state of her clothes, probably somebody in the media from the frankly alarming shade of pink. Travelled from Cardiff today intending to stay in London for one night, Its obvious from the size of her suitcase"

"Suitcase?"

" Suitcase yes, She's been married for at least ten years, but not happily. She's had a string of lovers, but none of them knew she was married.

"Oh, for God's sake, if you're just making this up-!" Lestrade began

"Her ring! It's at least ten years old. The rest of her jewelry's been regularly cleaned, but not her wedding ring. State of her marriage, right there. The only polishing she gets is when she works it off her finger. So what, or rather who, does she remove her ring for? Not for work, look at her nails, she doesn't work with her hands. Not one lover, she'd never sustain the fiction of being single for that long, so more likely a string of them. Simple."

John looked dumbfounded "That's brilliant!" He said, causing everyone to look at him " Sorry"

"Cardiff?" Lestrade said, still not believing the teenager

" Its obvious isn't it?"

"Its not Obvious to me" John said

"Dear God, what is it like in your funny little brains? It must be so boring. Her coat is slightly damp; she's been in heavy rain in the last few hours. No rain anywhere in London in that time. Under her coat collar is damp too; she's turned it up against the wind. She's got an umbrella in her left-hand pocket, but it's dry and unused: no just wind, strong wind, too strong to use her umbrella. We know from her suitcase that she was intending to stay overnight, so she must have come a decent distance, but not more than two or three hours because her coat still hasn't dried. So, where has there been heavy rain and strong wind within the radius of that travel time? Cardiff."

"That's Fantastic!" John exclaimed "You do know you do that out loud?" Sherlock said giving him a look

"Sorry, I'll shut up" Sherlock looked hurt before saying " No its... fine"

"Why do you keep saying suitcase?" Sherlock whipped around to face Lestrade "Yes... Where is it? She must have had a phone or an organiser, so we can find out who Rachel is"

" She was writing Rachel?"

"No she was leaving an angry not in German.. Of course she was writing Rachel! No other word it can be. Question is why did she wait until her last moments to write it?"

"Sorry but how did you know she had a suitcase?" Lestrade asked, oblivious to Sherlock's question

"Back of her right leg, tiny splash marks on the heal and calf. Not present on the left, she was dragging a wheeled suitcase behind her with her right hand, you don't get that splash back in any other way. Smallish case going by the size of the spread. Case that size, woman this clothes consensus could only have been and overnight bag, so we know she was staying one night" Sherlock took a breath and knelt down " Now where is it? What have you done with it?"

Lestrade gave Sherlock an odd look "There wasn't a case" Sherlock slowly rose up " Say that again?"

"There wasn't a case there was never any suitcase" Sherlock pushed the older man aside " SUITCASE? DID ANYONE FIND A SUITCASE? WAS THERE A SUITCASE IN THIS HOUSE?" Lestrade ran after him "Sherlock there was no case!

" When the take the poison, They choose, swallow the pills themselves" Sherlock began walking down the stairs " There are clear signs that even you lot couldn't miss them" Lestrade glared at the young boy " Yeah thanks, And?"

" Its murder all of them, I don't know how but there not suicides there killings" Sherlock clapped his hands together "We got ourselves a serial killer, I love those, theres always something to look forward too" Lestrade leaned further over the balcony to hear Sherlock " Why are you saying that?" Sherlock looked up " Her case, Come on where is her case? Did she eat it? Someone else was here and the took her case... So the killer must have driven her here, forgot the case was in the car" John decided to join in " She could've checked herself into a hotel, left her case their?"

" No She never got to the hotel, look at her hair! She colour coordinates her lipstick and her shoes, She wouldn't have ever left any hotel with her hair still looking... Oh!" Sherlock paused for a moment having a sudden realisation. " Sherlock?" John asked " What is it? What?"

"Serial killer's always hard. Have to wait for them to make a mistake." Sherlock said. "We can't just wait!" Lestrade shouted " Oh, we're done waiting! Look at her, really look! Houston, we have a mistake! Get on to Cardiff. Find out who Jennifer Wilson's family and friends were. Find Rachel!" Sherlock ran down the stairs. " Of course, yeah, but what mistake?" Sherlocks young face appeared at the bottom of the stairs "PINK!" He yelled before disappering once more.

Lestrade sighed and turned around, leaving John to walk down the stairs alone. Once John was Back down the stairs, he saw Sally and Anderson about to get in a cab back to school. John looked for his friend, but was inturrupted by a voice. " He does that you know, Just wonders off" John turned to see Sally looking at him "Is he coming back?" John asked " Didn't look like it" John began to feel sad, he had nobody now and was in a place he didn't even know. "You can come back to school with us, If you like" Sally said, placing a hand on John shoulder "Thank you, Sally, I'd appreciate that" John climbed into the back seat of the cab.

As they arrived at school Sally turned to John and said "Your not his friend you know, He doesn't have friends... So what are you to him?"

"I'm Nobody, Just met him"

"Well like i said earlier, Stay away from that guy" John was getting annoyed " Why?

"You know why he does what he does? He's not paid or anything, He likes it... He gets off on it. The weirder the crime the more he gets off, and you know what? One day it wont be enough, One day we will all be standing around a body and Sherlock Holmes will be the one that's put it there"

"Why would he do that?" John said not wanting to believe the girl

" Because hes a psychopath! And psychopaths get bored" Their conversation was interrupted " DONOVAN!" Sally looked back at John " I got to go" And with that she left John in the turned around to ask somebody for directions to his next class but they had gone. John sighed, this always seemed to happen to him, he would almost make a friend but then they would abandon him. As he began walking down the deserted hall,his mobile began to ring, John ignored it, he wasn't in the mood for talking now. But the phone call was persistent, and John finally gave in and answered it.

" Hello?"

"Hello John Watson" Replied a mans voice at the other end "I see you've met Sherlock Holmes" The voice paused waiting for a response.

" I'm sorry but who is this?"

" That is irrelevant" Continued the voice "I suppose your thinking of running away, but i should show you what i can do first"

"What do you mean _What i can do..." _John's voice wavered slightly as he spoke.

" You see the Camera on top of the lockers? Watch" With that the camera turned around and faced the wall, John was lost for words.

" Now look at the camera opposite you " He looked and that camera too turned away from John. "And finally look at the camera behind you..." The camera turned towards the wall.

" Who are you? what do you want?" John said getting ready to run.

" I would say to run away" The voice said as a older, stronger boy exited the classroom to the left "But we both know that isn't an option anymore, See you soon John Watson" The other end of the phone clicked.

John followed the boy, knowing that if he didn't he would most likely get beat up. The older boy said nothing as they stopped out side the schools sports hall, but gestured for John to enter. However as soon as the door closed behind him, John received a sharp blow to the head, leaving him as an unconscious bag of bones.


End file.
